1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor and, more particularly, to a motor having a sealing member for achieving dustproof and damp-proof functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor generally includes components such as a rotor and a stator. Since several gaps are formed between these components, foreign debris such as dust or moisture may easily enter the motor through the gaps, thus causing damage to the motor and shortening the service life of the motor.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional motor 9 including a housing 91, a stator 92 and a rotor 93. The housing 91 is a hollow shell having a shaft tube 911. The stator 92 is fixed around the shaft tube 911 and is received in the housing 91. The rotor 93 is also received in the housing 91 and includes a shaft 931 rotatably coupled to the shaft tube 911. One end of the shaft 931 extends out of the housing 91 through a hole 912 located at the housing 91 for coupling with an impeller 94. As such, the housing 91 of the conventional motor 9 provides the dustproof function for the stator 92 and the rotor 93 received therein.
Although the dustproof function of the conventional motor 9 is achieved by arranging the stator 92 and the rotor 93 inside the housing 91, a gap is still formed between an outer circumferential surface of the shaft 931 and the hole 912 of the housing 91. Hence, dust and moisture may enter the housing 91 through the gap, thus damping the electronic components received in the housing 91 (such as the stator 92) and reducing the service life of the conventional motor 9. Such a conventional motor can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. 1363471.
In light of the above, it is necessary to improve the conventional motor.